


Nothing into everything.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	1. Chapter 1

Juni rolled over in bed, turning to glance out of the window as he thought about last night's events. The other side had the device and now he was no longer an agent. He hated this. He had nothing to do now.

"Juni!"

He jumped slightly as he heard his older sister coming into his room and sat up before sliding out of bed.

"What do you want Carmen?"

"Reinstated." She held out a badge to him. Of course, she'd hacked the system.

"Carmen I don't want-."

"Don't talk like that, I'm getting us the assignment that was meant to have been ours."

"That's gonna bug Gerdy." Juni teased slightly as he flopped down on the bed, glancing at the badge that was still in his sister's hand. After a moment or two Carmen placed it on his bedside table.

"Either come with me or I'm going alone."

"Mom and Dad won't like that."

"I'm aware."

Juni rolled his eyes slightly before grabbing the badge.

"Meet me at the leaving dock in twenty minutes." Carmen said before she left the room.

God Juni knew right now either way he was going to regret this but he'd rather go with her than have her be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is stupid." Juni muttered as he headed towards the leaving bay, a half smile going over his face as he noticed Felix.

Carmen turned her head and grinned as she noticed her younger brother.

"I knew you'd come."

The second he heard the weird high pitched laugh Juni rolled his eyes, oh great, just great.

"Oh great it's your boyfriend with the weird laugh." He muttered to his sister who rolled her eyes.

"Just because you want him to be your boyfriend Juni don't start with me."

His eyes widened at her comment and his heart pounded in his chest for a second but he pushed that thought away.

"Do not."

"Do too."

Soon enough Gerdy and Gary had joined them, Gary with his laid back hair cut and Gerdy with the pig tails that Carmen found completely adorable.

"You look beautiful Carmen." A small smirk went over Gerdy's face as she noticed her. Juni smirked when his sister turned a deep shade of pink.

"It's the latest stuff." Carmen responded, looking pleased with herself and her smile faltered at Gerdy's next comment.

"We had that weeks ago, here's what's really new." She held out her wrist, so many more things were shoved into one simple watch. 

Juni was about to defend his sister when Gary spoke up. "You look good Juni."

Juni blinked slightly, he thought Gary hated him but he decided not to say anything to that, just shrugged.


End file.
